


Unrelated, but Related Chapters

by AcesOfSpade



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adorable, Bitchy Rose Tyler, F/M, Fluff, Honest Doctor, Rose what are you even doing?, can you tell I don't like Rose?, or the Ten/Rose ship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a bunch of half-related one-shots set in a universe where Sarah Jane never left, the TARDIS messed with her aging, and she's still around with Ten, because the Bad Wolf made her immortal. Don't judge me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrelated, but Related Chapters

Sweet smiles, discreet touches, soft words, kind eyes. Everything a woman desires from a man while sitting through a UNIT meeting. It's what Sarah Jane wanted during the mandatory 'new incarnation meeting' UNIT insisted on every time the Doctor regenerated. Next to her, that was exactly what the Time Lord was doing. His and her hands were entwined under the table, and he kept stealing little glances at her.

The new Brigadier, Lawrence, read off the same questions as always. The Doctor answered them truthfully, but with a bored tone to his voice. The meeting was adjourned after an hour and a half. The Doctor and Sarah retreated back into the TARDIS. They both fell onto the Captain's chair, laughing gleefully.

"He seemed so confused!" Sarah commented.

"I guess Lethbridge-Stewart and Bambera didn't warn the poor guy." the Doctor grinned.

They calmed down after a while, Sarah ending up curled on the Doctor's lap, head on his chest between his hearts. She eventually fell asleep listening to his hearts beating.

The Doctor just smiled, wrapping his arms around the sleeping human. He kissed the top of her head and waited for her to wake up, even if it took hours.

A little while later, Sarah was glad to wake into the Doctor's inviting, cold embrace. She softly smiled up at him and he smiled back. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and squirmed out of his arms. She headed for the wardrobe to change into something less professional.

She returned in a pair of jeans and an off-shoulder shirt. Just as the Doctor had, Sarah had updated her style over the years. She'd adopted her current style from American teenage girls in the early 21st century. She had to say, she quite liked it. It felt more free and comfortable than some of her old styles.

The Doctor looked up when she walked back into the console room. He sent her a warm smile. He had to admit, her newest style was a favourite of his. It looked beautiful on her, and the colours she chose brought out the very subtle blonde highlights in her hair. Today's top was a soft blue colour, with little grey stripes. The sleeves went from the off-shoulder part down to her wrists.

"Beautiful." he muttered under his breath. Sarah looked over at him with a half smile.

"What was that? Hmm?" she teased.

"Nothing, nothing." the Doctor dismissed. Sarah shook her head playfully, returning to the Doctor to regain her spot in his lap.

"Didn't seem like nothing." she said tauntingly.

To quiet her teasing, the Doctor placed a soft, meaningful kiss to her lips. Sarah responded by placing a hand on the back of his neck to subtly add depth to the kiss.

Sarah loved the Doctor's kisses. They were soft and cold, just like he was. She smiled into the kiss when one of the Doctor's hands lost itself in her soft brown hair.

The Doctor played with Sarah's hair as they kissed. He loved her kisses. Passionate and warm. The warmness was a welcome change from his colder body temperature.

The kiss deepened further. Sarah's tongue swept across the Doctor's bottom lip, and his mouth opened just enough to give her tongue an entry. She slipped her tongue in, exploring the nooks of his mouth. 

The kisses usually tasted like Jelly Babies and bananas, two of the couple's favourite snacks.

As Sarah's breath began to fade away, she slowly broke away. Her breathing came in small pants as her green eyes met the Doctor's brown. A small, pleased smile spread across both their faces.

"Amazing as ever." the Doctor muttered. He hadn't the need to breathe. His respiratory bypass had kicked in, so he was good.

"As always." Sarah smiled, slightly breathless. Her green eyes were dominated by her dilated pupils, the black masking her iris.

The Doctor was still playing with her hair, twirling it around his index finger playfully. Sarah poked his nose in the same mindset. The pair gave dual, quiet laughs. Teasing and playfulness usually followed their kisses. It had become tradition around the Doctor's fifth incarnation, and it had stuck.

Sarah cuddled back into the Doctor's chest. She placed a feather-light kiss to the point where his neck met his shoulder.

"I love you." she muttered with a soft smile. 

"Et je t'aime aussi." the Doctor smiled. He always thought saying 'I love you', or in this case 'I love you too', was cuter and more sincere in the language of love.

Sarah wrapped her arms around the Doctor and he returned the gesture. They just got lost in each other's embrace until the TARDIS doors creaked open and footsteps could be heard. The couple looked up and saw their companion, Rose. They had let her loose on the town while they were in the meeting. She'd stayed out much longer than the pair, but they paid no mind.

* * *

 

Now, 19 year old Rose Tyler had never been the jealous type until she'd met the Doctor and Sarah Jane that day at Hendrik's. She saw the Doctor, this attractive, mysterious man wrapped in leather. She fell in love at first sight, but once she saw the way he and Sarah Jane looked at each other, she became extremely jealous. She wanted that from the Doctor. All the soft touches, the tender smiles. She wanted to be the one the Doctor kissed and cuddled and spoke French to.

At the Game Station, to prove she loved the Doctor more, she took the Time Vortex into her mind and destroying the Daleks, but unknowingly making Sarah Jane and Jack Harkness fixed points. Sure, she'd gotten a kiss from the Doctor, but it was more like CPR, him trying to save her life. He'd taken the 'Bad Wolf' out of her head and dispelled it back into the TARDIS' heart.

Standing there watching the Doctor and Sarah Jane, post-make out probably, cuddling with each other on the Captain's chair caused a swell of anger to rise in her chest. She stalked off to her bedroom and threw herself on to her bed, trying not to scream into her pillow. She was so frustrated with her dumb emotions and her stupid jealousy. Maybe if she just outright told the Doctor her feelings, she would have validation. Of course, he was always with Sarah Jane, so that would never happen.

The newest incarnation was her favourite. He was younger, and even more attractive. He was also so, so kind, and humble. She would give anything to get a kiss from this Doctor.

* * *

 

Back in the console room, the Doctor and Sarah were confused. Why had Rose stalked off like that? Had she have a row with her mother? Neither of them understood their companion's sudden anger.

With a quick peck, the Doctor offered to go check on Rose. Sarah got off his lap to let him up, and almost immediately repossessed the chair for her own. The Doctor chuckled softly, shaking his head. He turned and headed down the corridor to Rose's room and knocked on the door. A muffled voice filtered under the door.

"Go away." the voice declared.

"No." the Doctor said firmly. "Not until I know you're fine."

With a sigh, Rose went and opened the door. Her eyes were red from crying into her pillow.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, wondering why she had been crying. Had she really had a row with her mother?

'No.' Rose wanted to say. 'I love you so much that I can't put it into words. Instead, your hearts belong to that... journalist with the fabric issues.'

Instead, an utterance of "'m fine." come out of her mouth.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "You aren't." he said knowingly. "What's bugging you?"

Rose's resolve crumbled. "I'm in love with you, okay? I have been since the day we met! You were so mysterious and suave! I fell head over heels! But seeing you with the fabricphobic journalist makes me want to scream!" she rambled, face turning bright red.

The Doctor frowned slightly. He was thoroughly and utterly confused. This.. this human teenager was in love with him. But he loved his Sarah. Quite a bit. He saw Rose as more of a little sister, or a daughter. He stayed silent for a few moments, trying to decide what to say.

Finally, he found his words. "Rose Tyler, you are a nineteen year old human girl, barely on the cusp of adulthood. I'm an ancient alien, hundreds of years old. There's a huge age gap, quite an awkward one. Now, Sarah, she's hundreds of years old as well, and we've been together as a duo since she was 23. There is a smaller gap. You are mortal, we could lose you. I understand your feelings, and I'm not trying to invalidate them. All I'm saying is that to Sarah and I, you're more of a daughter figure. I could never see a romantic relationship with you working out at all." he said softly.

Rose nodded in semi-understanding. So she was like a daughter to the man she was in love with. Wonderful. Just wonderful. And of course, that damn journalist had years on her, and immortality apparently. With this information, she muttered out an 'I understand' and turned back towards her bed.

The Doctor softly grabbed her wrist, pulling her into a hug. He sighed inaudibly into her hair. Why is it that random people, and companions, fell in love with him? Maybe if he..... No. He couldn't think like that. He let his mind wander there anyway. He let his mind fill with thoughts of being married to Sarah. Nothing would change besides the addition of a ring.

He pulled away from Rose, seeing that she had calmed down considerably. He squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. He gave her a small smile. He turned and headed back to the console room, letting Rose stay and think.

He sat on the floor in front of the Captain's chair, idly running a hand up and down Sarah's leg.

"What was wrong?" Sarah asked. She had been lost in thought while he was gone.

The Doctor took a deep breath. "She was jealous." he said softly, looking at Sarah's feet. She had little tiny toes and they were cute.

Sarah's eyebrow raised. "Jealous? Of?" she asked.

"...you." the Doctor sighed, looking up into her eyes.

"Me..?" Sarah muttered. "Whatever for?"

A deep sigh escaped the Doctor's pursed lips. "She.. she's in love with me." he said plainly.

A look of shock flitted across Sarah's face like a ghost. "What..?" she muttered.

"I'm just as confused as you are." the Doctor admitted. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it up further. Out of the haze that comes with contemplation, the Doctor began playing with Sarah's little toes. He loved her toes. They were all small and soft and cute.

Sarah giggled slightly. Her feet were very ticklish. She found herself lost in thought again, thinking of how to tell the Doctor something major. 

Both brunettes sat in contemplation until Rose appeared at the edge of the room, rubbing her arm. She cleared her throat awkwardly to get their attention.

"I... I'm sorry I acted like a child." she apologized. Her face was a stunning dark pink from embarrassment, anger, or something else, no one was sure.

The Doctor and Sarah looked up at her. They shared a look before turning to Rose.

"Rose..." Sarah trailed off. "It's fine."

Rose looked shocked for a moment before masking it. She turned to the Doctor, hoping for words to leave his mouth. 

The Doctor stayed silent for a moment. Finally, he spoke. "You acted perfectly fine for someone in your situation." he said.

A ghost of a smile crossed Rose's face. She wandered back to her room, glad they weren't mad.


End file.
